Sibling Rivalry
by pJato431
Summary: Anne Boleyn became pregnant and Queen in 1930, now after the births of her children, she doesn't realize that their upbringing will not only put them in greatness, but at war with each other.


**I've wanted to try this one-shot where if Anne became pregnant after their forest encounter in the first season, meaning that Henry went ahead anyways with the secret marriage(although this happened a little earlier than in the series.) The time and setting here is when she is giving birth not just to Elizabeth. I hope you enjoy.**

_September 7, 1533_

Anne Boleyn, or rather known as Queen Anne of England, was in labor yet again. This is her second time going into childbirth and like the first one, it is not any easier or less painful. Yes, no doubt that this would be a magnificent birth to see. She had already gave birth two years prior to this one, by the time her first child was born, her and her husband were already married to avoid any bastardization of _their_ children. King Henry VIII wanted to make sure that if it was a boy, he would be the Prince of Wales and his heir apparent.

And right he was, Anne had delivered on her promise of a son, the heir he so needed. Of course, the boy clearly took after his mother's look but he was not disappointed, for he had a _son_, and that was all that matter to him. The day the child was born was a day of mass celebration and jousts, even his friend Charles the Duke of Suffolk could not taint his friend's joy despite his clear animosity towards the Boleyns. But even so, Charles was made the godfather of the Prince and that was more than enough to keep his mouth shut. Now two years later, the Prince is healthy and strong, he was also currently visiting the court as a surprise to his mother before she came into labor of his new sibling, but it seemed that he was too late. He was currently with his father in his chambers, still practicing on walking around. Henry was laughing and encouraging him to keep on trying.

"That's it, Arthur! Come on, just come here, you've nearly done it!" He was sitting in his chair, cheering his son on.

A few more wobbly steps was all Arthur needed, but at least, the babe had done it and Henry lifted his son in the air in joy. He truly did love his son and placed him above all others, except his Queen of course. At first, he wanted to name the child Edward or Henry, but Anne insisted in naming their son after his ill-fated brother. Although reluctant, he gave in, after all, she did her duty as a Queen and it seemed right that she be the one to name him.

"_The next son, I promise to you, I'll let you name him, but for now, I just want to hold my darling boy, Arthur," she cooed as she cuddle her son close to her._

"_All right, for you," he kissed her hand gently._

"You're a good boy, Arthur and you will be a great King someday," Henry mumbled as he hugged his son.

"Papa is a king!" he exclaimed and Henry just chuckled.

"Yes my son, but _you_ will be the next king," he whispered.

All of a sudden, a messenger boy came in and he had a red face, still trying to get some air.

"Well, is it time?" was all Henry asked and the boy just nodded.

"Lady Bryan, take my son back to his chambers, I must speak with my father and brother-in-law," he commanded and stood up to leave, but he kneeled to son first.

"Arthur, I want you to be a good boy and wait, right now, your mother needs me," he kissed the top of his son's head and left.

Anne felt relief as she heard the sound of a crying baby, she really hoped that it was another boy to please his majesty. She was breathing hard and the ladies around her were still working on cleaning the babe and herself.

"What is it?" she gasped, still trying to catch her breath. The two ladies looked at each other before one of them gave a small smile and answered.

"You gave birth to a baby girl," she answered softly.

Disappointment filled her, but it wasn't too big of a disappointment, at least she still had Arthur…tears threatened to fall as a sharp yet familiar pain came through her once more.

"My lady, you're still in labor!" One of them noticed and she went to check underneath to make sure. "Brace yourself your majesty, it seems you're about to give birth to another one."

While this gave her hopes of delivering a Duke of York, she couldn't help but groan from pain and annoyance. Childbirth was not an easy thing, but to give birth _twice_ on the same day and within five minutes of the first one, this is the one and only time that she's willing to let Henry go through waves of girls. He can kiss her ass good-bye before seeing her in bed again, and that will probably be a long time.

Groaning, she breathed in and out, trying to focus on anything but the damn pain!

"And I want you to organize jousts, banquets, and mass. To celebrate the birth of my son," Henry was telling his plans to his father and brother-in-law, who was struggling to keep up with the pace. "I can't decide whether to call him Henry or Edward. I've already asked the French Ambassador yet again to hold him at the front during the Christening; if he drops the Duke of York, it's war."

The two men laugh, but even they were elated at the news of Anne going into labor. If God grants her another son, they'll be even more assured of their place with the King. Thomas Boleyn had already achieved his ambitious goal of being Grandfather of the future King, now just to make sure it that way, a Duke of York was needed. George was the one more worried for the health of his sister, Anne was far larger than her last pregnancy with Arthur.

Finally, another baby was born into the world as the sound of its cries filled the room, least to say, Anne was exhausted at this point. For a second, she did not care if she gave birth to another girl, all she wanted to do was bask in the relief she felt, but just to make sure.

"What's happened? What is it this time?" she breathed out heavily, looking at the two women who held her grip.

"Nothing, you have given birth to a boy this time, congratulations your majesty," her lady soothed and she gave out a small laugh of relief.

Anne was in tears, proud of herself for having kept her promise yet again, but mostly proud of her children, even if they were just minutes old. For now, all she wanted was to hold her children in her arms, but the exhaustion of having given birth twice within five minutes of each other was too much. So, in to a small sleep she went into as the ladies cleaned her and the room up.

Henry was at Court, where the Ambassador of Italy was joking. Everyone in the room was also laughing and Henry was just there to pass the time, awaiting the news of the birth. Speaking of, Thomas Cromwell came in and whispered into the King's ear. His eyes widened at the news, in shock and pleasant surprise, a large grin appeared on his face and everyone could tell that the Queen must have kept on her promise yet again.

He wasted no time walking to his wife's birthing chamber, but half-way, he started sprinting before coming to a slow walk as soon as he entered. There in all her beauty sat Queen Anne as she held both children in her arms, although she was having a bit of a struggle. She looked up to find the face of her husband and she smiled, "A little help, please."

He took large strides towards the bed and carefully sat himself down at the side. Carefully, he took the baby on the right side of her arms and stared down, the baby was awake and staring up.

"Isn't she perfect? Henry, I hope you don't mind, but I wanted to name her-"

"Elizabeth," he cut off and the look on Anne's face told him that's exactly what she was about to say, "after our mothers."

"That is a fitting name, so we now have two important people back in our lives, don't you say?" Anne smiled, but looked down at her son, who was fast asleep. It was only then that Henry just remembered he came in here to greet his second son, the Duke of York. With much carefulness, the two parents exchanged children; Henry stared down at his son and was pleasantly even more surprised to see that this one would resemble him more than his elder brother.

"At first, I thought I was going to go with Henry," he started, "but thinking about it, it'll be just like me and my brother again. Prince Arthur and Prince Harry, that's happened before anyways. Edward, our son, the Duke of York."

His decision was final and Anne nodded in agreement, the names Edward and Elizabeth went through her head and she liked it, especially at the fact where both their names started with the same letter.

"Prince Edward, the Duke of York and Princess Elizabeth, those names are lovely, sweetheart," she whispered, as she kissed the top of her daughter's forehead and Henry the same with his son.

_Three Days Later_

The Prince and the Princess were later Christened by the same Ambassador who Christened their elder brother two years prior. Elizabeth was crying, again much like her elder brother, but for her twin, he acted very quiet and as a Prince should normally be.

King Henry was standing in between his father-in-law and his brother-in-law, all three men smiling at the Christening of both of the children. For Thomas Boleyn, he could not be any happier at where his family is right now, they have done it! The Boleyn family now stood above others and that means more power and control. The babies were now being carried back to their mother, where they rightfully belonged.

"Send prosperous life and love, to the High and Mighty Prince of England, Duke of York Edward, and the Princess Elizabeth!" The Ambassador exclaimed with much power, and the smiles on people's faces were honest and true.

Anne was lying on the bed, dressed in dark magenta, eagerly awaiting to hold her children again. Her husband, father and brother arrived with smiles on their faces as she held both of her children.

Later that evening, Henry decided that Arthur had waited far too long to see his mother again, so to make up for the delay surprise, he decided to bring his eldest son with him. Before walking in, he just stood there on the doorway, looking at Anne being very motherly towards their children.

"Okay, Arthur, you may go in now," Henry whispered as he set him down.

Arthur was wobbly as he walked in, but his mother gave a gasp of surprise as she handed her children back to her ladies. She held her arms out and brought her son to her lap with a big smile on her face.

"Your grace," they all bowed down to the boy.

"Arthur! I have missed you my darling boy," she kissed the top of his head as she hugged him, in which he reciprocated.

"Mama, are those my brothers?" he asked, pointing at Edward and Elizabeth.

"Brother _and_ sister, you have an additional playmate for you in the future, one that I hope, will keep you from becoming too rough with your brother," she chided, ruffling the top of his black curly hair.

Henry barked with laughter as he walked in, all the ladies bowed again, but it went on ignored, as it always does.

"If they're like me and my sisters were, I believe Lady Bryan will be sending us negative reports of their behavior in the future," he chuckled.

"God forbids, I am sure they will behave…..at least I hope my Elizabeth will, Edward has already inherited your looks, I just hope he inherits the good side, the Boleyn side," she joked back. The ladies around her laughed a little, but kept mostly quiet, the King and Queen did not mind, for it was a joyous week for them.

"The Prince and Princess will shortly be living with their elder brother in Hatfield, among others, the Lady Mary will attend to them," he said, as he walked around, holding his daughter in his arms, kissing her head continuously and affectionately.

"Catherine's daughter?" Anne sounded slightly alarmed, but not too worried, after all, she already gave him Arthur and Edward as heirs.

"Yes, it is well that she knows of her place," he explained, hoping to ease her worry.

"Secretary Cromwell is arranging it," he held both of her hands, and they both smile. "I shall wait to visit your hot bed again soon."

Anne smiled, but Henry had the feeling it wasn't very good. "About that, I just gave birth to two children, Henry. You can kiss this ass good-bye until then, so, maybe after Christmas season?"

While most ladies wouldn't dare have the guts to say this to their husband, especially when they're the King and Queen, Henry's reaction was quite humorous. "What?"

"You heard me, it'll be a very long time until we share our bed again," Anne smiled, almost mockingly.

Arthur was standing between his parents now, very confused on what's going on. One of the ladies noticed and she cleared her throat to get the parents attention.

"Your majesties, let's not forget his grace," they both looked at her confused and she felt herself shrinking away. But then they realized what she meant and a small blush appeared, Henry just stood up straight.

"Well, I must be going now, will one of you ladies take Arthur back to Lady Bryan?"

He then turned towards his Queen and bowed, "I shall see you later."

And with a graceful turn, he left the room, leaving Anne to say goodbye to her children.


End file.
